The Survival
by RIMamomono96neko
Summary: When Rin fell into the hole only one question is in her mind,where is she? And how can she go back to her world? But will her questions be answered by Len and will her resolve to get back crumbles as she fell in love or not? This is a story of love,tragedy and most of all SURVIVAL.
1. Prologue

? POV

I ran, and ran away farther from them. I did what she told me to do. Why can't they accept me?

Why can't they accept the true me? Why? How could they?

No One POV

A girl was running. She was out of control. "Ahhh!" she screamed. She didn't notice the manhole. She fall and fall. She lost consciousness. As she woke up, she was at an unfamiliar place? What happened?


	2. Beginning

Rin's POV

Ouch… where am I? This isn't Tokyo, right? Surroundings check… a tree, a bird, a flower, a young boy sleeping… and an ugly dude that that looks scary…. "Oh my, what a cute young lady we have here…" This dude is not just scary but rather creepy. "It looks like that you are lost. If you would mind, I would like to accompany you to the town…"

"Ummm…" I said

"Don't listen to the ugly dude. Everyone knows they aren't supposed to be trusted." That voice… It's a boy!

"Why you evil scum." He brought out a knife and threw it at the boy.

"Stop please, sto-"He hit the knife by using his sword as a shield.

"Dude come on, you can't kill me with that weak attack of yours." The boy said

"I'd never thought that I could meet you here, Allen."

"Allen?"Who is he?

"He is called Allen the Hunter."

"The hunter?"

"Enough of this talking…." Allen said. He pulled out a dagger..

"Wait…-"The ugly dude said

Allen threw his dagger right through the ugly dude's mouth...

"What did you do?" I asked him

"Didn't you see? I killed him."

"But why?"

"He could kill you if I didn't finish him."

"ummm.." I'm so ashamed of myself right now

"It's Allen you can call me Len, if you'd like."

"I'm Rin Kagamine. Ummmm… why would he kill me? He doesn't even know me." I exclaim

"Are you from another world?" He asked

"Yes I am because this place is very unfamiliar to me." I exclaimed

"Okay, Okay. In this world, Monsters exist. We humans are eaten by them. The Guardian of this world gave the humans a gift. A gift to protect each self from it."

"Do you have one? And do all people have the chance to have it?"

"Yes I have but not all people have it. People are chosen to be given."

"So you mean the ugly dude tried to eat me?" He's a human for sure

"Silly, he is not a human."Len said

"Then he is a monster?" I am really puzzled now..

"Ya think?"

"Okay, I get it now!" I lied

"So… umm, Len where am I?" I added

This place is freaking me out. Monsters exist, humans have power, am I dreaming or what?

"You're stepping in Almia region." He responded

"So Len where do you live?"

"Why?"

"Well…umm, you're my only friend here and I have no place to stay at and I am kind of hungry."

(And silence occurred)

Len POV

She is hungry and has no place to stay at … Damn it! I can't let a girl enter my house… except for Maki-nee. What if I take her to Pikkia? It doesn't seem far..

"Len?" I heard a her voice calling out for me

"Oh sorry I was spacing out."

"Len…." When she calls my name… her words are sweet as a honey

"What!"Oops… why did I just yell?

"I'm hungry …" Truth to be told, she is a little bit cute.

"I know."

I sighed and walked away. She just followed me like a kid following her big brother. She is cute a little bit… What am I thinking?! *(growl)* Now I'm also hungry.

"Len?" The cute little thing called me again.

"It's nothing." I said

"But Leeennn-"she whined. I felt my cheeks burning. Len would you stop it?!

"It's nothing okay?! So don't mind it." Rin just nodded.

Geez… now I'm hungry. I need to get faster. But what about Rin? She is slow and I am fast. Then I'll leave her. Wait … isn't that rude? In her condition right now … she can't even defeat a baby monster. Then I have no choice.

"Rin, can you run?"

"Yes I can but-"She can't catch up

"Hop in my back." I say to her sternly. I'm serious.

"Why?" she asked

"Just hop in."

Rin POV

Len lowered his body so I can reach it. After he'd done it, I did what he told me. I put my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Len be careful… I might fall."

"Just hold on tight so you won't fall, Rinnykins." He added a smirk

"Len-"

Len moved his hands to my back as support and then…. He almost touched my buttocks! I might be burning any second now… okay it happened. Rin stop it. His hands are a few cm away from it. So nothing is going happen. I opened my mouth to say one word then Len interrupted me.

"1,2,3…..4!" Before I was able to start my mouth saying words he suddenly started running.

"Len!" I held on him tighter… He is so fast… What is his gift, super speed? I feel dizzy….

Rin POV

"Are we there yet?" I asked him after minutes

"We're here." Len said in a ton of energy.

"The town?"

"Right." I envy him after all the running he didn't even feel tired.

Len POV

I felt Rin's chest when she held a tighter grip on my neck and it's kinda little. Is her size 36 A ? So little…

Wow…. monsters doesn't really bother Pikkia. I'm impressed.

"Len…"

I forgot I'm still carrying her. It's like she didn't eat for years, she's so light.

"Wait….. Here"

I slowly lowered my back and let her feet get down on the ground.

"Len…." Once again, she called out my name

"What?" I answered her

"I hate you!" Eh?! Why would she? I must ignore what she said….

"I don't care." I replied calmly

I walked and walked till I found it…. Kaiko's bar.

"Rin, here we are!"

"Thank goodness I am so tired and hungry.."

We went inside and I saw Meiko wrestling Kaito. Poor Kaito, he always get hurt because of his stupidity.

"Len would mind helping me in courting Meiko?" Kaito is smiling! Weirdo.

"Oh would you stop that?!" Meiko said still beatinig Kaito up.

"Nope. I'm hungry and this girl here too." I reached for Rin but reached nothing.

I quickly looked around to find Rin… and there she is. Eating seafood pasta. I saw men looking at Rin well let's say weirdly and…. deliciously? Erm… she's cute and kind of sexy in a way.

Either way Rin looks happy. *(growl)* I have forgotten my stomach. I sat right next to her and asked Kaiko for the same food.

" Kaiko, I'd like seafood pasta please."

"Len, that's a rare thing for you to order." Kaiko replied

"I'll just try it so no big deal." I still like banana. B-A-N-A-N-A is delicious. It is the most delicious food in the world!

"Here you go Len-kun!" Kaiko exclaimed.

"W-OW, It looks delicious." I lied. It looks weird. I stared at it for 2 minutes.

"Len aren't you gonna eat that?"

"Of course I'm gonna eat this." I tasted it and it isn't bad but not good either.

"Rin looks so please right now…. I wonder about the bill?" I added

Rin ignored me and just stared at her pasta and swallowed a piece of it.

"Len, don't disturb a person when he/she is eating." Meiko said

"I think that is called malicious." Kaito said

"Big bro, please don't disturb my customers." Kaiko said

"Kaiko-san, you're seafood pasta is very delicious." I lied again

I was just thinking if I could call Rin Rinnykins? She will hate it.

I forgot to add that Rin looks like a 5 year old when she eats. Kaiko is always lively. The customers here are please as well. Pikkia town is really beautiful…

"Len-kun , you haven't finished eating your seafood pasta." Kaiko said

I can't eat the pasta anymore… What should I do, Kaiko-nee doesn't like it when people does not finish their food.

"Ummmm…" I said

_"Len if you're not gonna eat it, then I'll take it."_ Rin said in her whispery sweet voice.

I handed her my plate when Kaiko-nee isn't looking around.

"Thank-s." I said

Rin looked at me then smiled

_ Time skip after 20 minutes_

Pikkia-sidewalk

Rin POV

Len,Kaito,Meiko are challenging 2 men and a woman.

Man#1- Tall and ugly (for me)

Woman- Tall and beautiful (Wow she has a huge bust!)

Man#2- SHOTA! He's a shota like Len.

"Oi! Let's play arm wrestling." Meiko shouted

"Deal,but the loser will have to pay will have to pay the price, which is …" Man#1 saidand pointed to me. MANIAC!

"that girl!"

"It's a deal." Wow Meiko is really confident.

I moved my body closer to Len and whispered near his ear.

"Len, can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"Why should I tell you?" He replied with a poker face.

"I'm your friend, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not." What the?! How cold is he!

"Evil Len." I whispered

"What did you say?"

"What! I didn't say anything."

No One POV

Rin can't make up her mind on what is happening and Len won't tell what happened. Meiko is busy arguing on someone. While Kaito is wondering if he will lose or win…. So I'll tell you what happened.

_After Rin had finished eating her pasta…. Kaiko stood up and said "Meiko-san, there is something that I'd like you to buy."Meiko stopped on whatever she was doing._

_"What?!" It sounded like a complain._

_"Here is the list."Kaiko handed a piece of paper and Meiko read it._

_It says:_

**1 box of wine**

**Lamb's breast**

**Chicken**

**Bird's egg**

_Meiko folded the paper and placed it inside her pocket._

_"Okay is that all? Then off I -"Kaiko interrupted_

_"I'd like you three to come as well and help Meiko-san." Kaiko was talking about Kaito,Len and Rin._

_"Am I counted as well?" Rin asked_

_"Of course. It will be a good experience for you to know them better." Kaiko said like a bright sun._

_"While you two should not complain, okay?" Kaiko added. Kaito and Len nodded on what she said. _

_While they were outside the bar, the four of them are wondering where to buy a lamb's breast. Then suddenly… Kaito is looking at a beautiful woman and said "She's so beautiful, right Meiko?" _

_"Tsk." Meiko ignored what Kaito said_

_"She even has the same necklace as yours." Kaito added_

_Meiko looked at the woman where Kaito was looking at. She looked at the woman's chest and looked at her own chest. She looked very surprised._

_"My necklace….it's gone!" She panicked_

_"Relax..that necklace of yours must be at home or something and not that." Len said_

_"Nope, you're wrong. My necklace is rare kind."_

_"How do you know if it's rare?"Rin asked. Meiko opened her mouth and the three of them listened to what she says._

_"My necklace is a ruby. It is made of a monster heart and was frozen for a hundred year, until it became a stone."Meiko said frantically_

_"And that necklace…. Is very precious to me" Meiko added_

_"Then let's get it!" Rin said brightly_

_Meiko ran towards the woman and pulled the woman's hair._

_"What the heck is your problem?!" the woman said to Meiko angrily_

_"You have my give it back." Meiko said_

_"Oh,this. My boyfriend gave it to me."_

_"__**If you want to have it let's make a deal**__." A man appeared out of nowhere._

_"What?!" Meiko raised her voice_

That's it. End of what happened


End file.
